The Rise of Solo
by PamEargle
Summary: The Sequel Trilogy is pure garbage. Here is the real end to the saga
1. Dreams

AN: Disney designed the Sequel Trilogy to destroy the Original Trilogy. Did a damn good job of it. I don't know why and at this point I don't care.

Heartbreaking, sadistic, melodramatic, disjointed, overblown, traumatizing piles of bantha poo doo, all three.

Non fan-fiction.

Non canon.

"Some things never change." Some things do. Twists along familiar paths. Familiar faces in new places and situations. See if you can pick out what really happened and what is missing from the lore as it was shoved down our throats and what media it was from. Because they had their moments. Not many of them, but they did have them.

Here is how the Solo's and Skywalker's story *really* ended.

* * *

Doctor-friend Major Harter Kalonia said, at least part of her sleeping troubles was post traumatic stress disorder. Han agreed, saying he'd seen enough of it to know. Besides, he slept most every night beside her, knew her better than anyone ever had or ever would. He was her husband.

She hated when people, even Han, tried to put words in her mouth. Or in this case explain her. She knew what it was.

Leia Amidala Organa Solo had always been prone to dreams... night terrors ... premonitions... visions, as her beloved husband Han called them. They started to be really strong when she was pregnant with their son Ben. She thought it was just her hormones, the Force and the fact that she was now had TWO people to love with all her heart and soul. She was a wife and mother. Plus being a senator was not an easy job. It was one she loved and did better than anyone, but at times it was very frustrating and stressful. She accepted it as part of her life.

The ... whatever you wanted to call it ... that woke her tonight was the worst one ever. On many levels. She was trembling and trying in vain not disturb her sleeping husband. He'd been away finishing up his last race with the Five Sabers. He was a retired man now, ready to go into his golden years still denying that he wanted grandchildren because he was never getting that old. He'd only been home a couple of days. They hadn't been in the same system, let alone on the same planet for a month. It was so wonderful to have his warm form beside her again. He was peacefully, deeply asleep. His silver hair was disheveled against the white pillowcase and the dim light played off it like the moonlight off the snow on Hoth. Watching his soft, deep breathing as he slept filled her with so many emotions at once.

She loved him beyond any words she could ever say to him. She knew he found it hard to believe, even after 35 years, that a princess and a guy like him made it. Fighting wars. Being frozen in carbonite. Watching as your planet was blown up before your eyes. Being tortured by Darth... your father. Knowing that he tortured Han, too.

Months at a time apart. An ebb and flow of goodbyes and reunions. His first instinct was to run when things got hard. But he never went far. He always came home.

It wasn't all bad.

Some of it was... pretty good.

She smirked. They never had any issues when it came to being physically intimate. Every time was new and pleasurable. He would bring her things from his travels. Like the bottle of Corellian reserve. That beautiful pair of Aurodium cuff earrings. Her father Bail's data pad that somehow survived. Then, of course, there was their beloved son Ben.

The windows were open and a soft early Autumn breeze rustled through their bedroom. Hannah City was not awake yet, but there was a speeder... a loud, demanding voice.

"Sweetheart? You ok?" he asked quietly, his normally gruff voice even more-so due to his grogginess.

She lifted her head. Her brown eyes met his brown eyes. She realized he'd be watching her. She was sobbing. She was terrified. She was traumatized. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She sighed and let herself begin to calm down.

"Hold me," she begged.

And he did, just as he had decades earlier, drawing her into his arms, gently pressing her head to his chest, holding her tight against him. Her placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. They lay entwined for many quiet minutes.

"I'm sorry, Han. I didn't mean to wake you," she said, her alto shaky, betraying her emotions.

"You know it's fine. You sick? ... Or was it another vision?" he asked. Her silence was her answer. He knew. He always knew. "What do I tell you every time? it's wasn't real."

She chuckled, finally convinced she was safe in his arms. He was alive. She forced herself to forget the pain and the heartbreak and the emptiness and the loneliness. She was so relived. The tears were now tears of joy. "My favorite thing is feeling your heartbeat against my cheek," she sighed, snuggling deeper against him.

He chuckled, a rumble in his chest making her smile slightly. "What did I do to get a compliment?"

"You were born," she said matter-of-factly. "You're a good man, Han Solo. The best in the galaxy. You're my husband and I am proud to be your wife. You're a hero. MY hero. I know you think I regret our time together, that I regret marrying you, that I could have- SHOULD have done better... I'd choose you all over again," she said. "My mother told me that it does a girl good to fall for a scoundrel now and then... and it did. It has. I wouldn't change a thing," she said, pride replacing the affection. "You ARE worthy of me. Of my love. You are worthy of our son," she said. She tilted her heads, reading his mind, but not through her Force powers. She didn't need to use the Force to read him. She knew him completely. "Regrets. I know you have them..." she began. She had her chance to tell him after all. "Regrets aren't something to be ashamed of. They're a chance to look back and take stock before moving on. They allow you to see with compassion. Other people have made the same mistakes you made." She paused and drew in a ragged breath, remembering ... writing... those words to him. She kissed him deeply and long and with as much passion as she ever had, maybe more. When they pulled apart, he kissed her forehead and she laid her head back down on his chest.

"What in the hells was your... vision ...about?" he asked, innocently, tears in his own brown eyes now.

She raised her head, terror once again in her glistening eyes. She shook her head. "No," she declared firmly, taking his face in her hands. The look in her eyes told him she meant what she said. Leia was good at tough love. She immediately calmed, catching herself. "It... doesn't matter, right? It's not real," she said, smiling. She rubbed her right thumb softly over the scar on his chin as they gazed deeply into each other's souls. They stayed still and silent for a few minutes.

"Seriously... This ain't like you, sweetheart," he asked, his thumb grazing her upper arm slowly, gently. "What was it all about? Might do ya some good to talk about it," he said, tilting his head.

She pressed her trembling lips to his again. They made love. Afterwards, she drew on their dyad and used her Force powers to ease him into a deep, comfortable sleep, making him forget about her ... vision. Mainly so that he'd never bring it up or ask her about it again. It was best for them both.

After falling back to sleep herself, snuggled close, relaxed again and content to get past the pain of her vision, she stirred when the alarm beeped.

"Mom? Dad?"

It was Ben. His deep voice was shaky. She heard his footsteps running up the hallway. He slid and came to a stop at the door. She felt his terror, his pain, his confusion. She pressed the button and the door slid open.

He was standing there shaking. Disheveled. He was tall. He got that partly from Han, but mainly from Anakin. His hair was jet black. It had been from his birth. Where THAT came from no one quite figured out. He kept it long to cover his ears. He had their brown eyes, Han's jaw line and expressions. But he had her eye shape, her cheeks. He was a mess. He was scared, traumatized.

Their eyes met. Mother and son knew then they had experienced the same nightmare from different points of view. She silently told him it would be ok, to never say anything about it to or in front of Han. He silently said that would be best and that he was worried about her. She told him she was fine. Things would be ok.

Han stirred. Wife and son turned their attention to him.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up, immediately realizing that things were not right. He may not be Force sensitive, but Han Solo's instincts, especially regarding his wife and son, were legendary.


	2. Home

AN: Carrie wanted Jedi Leia. WE wanted Jedi Leia.

We got her, but... yeah. Not really. J J Asshole could not even give her the purple lightsaber blade she wanted.

I fix that.

What was done to Leia, Han and Ben is unforgivable.

You're sadistic, heartless human beings, J J, Kennedy and Terrio. Words can not express how much I hate you and Disney Wars.

Have you guys ever watched the original trilogy? Do you even know who Leia is? Do you know who Han is? I don't think you do because... no. You got them allllllll wrong. As individuals and more importantly as a couple. His name is BEN SOLO. They named him for Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who's actions brought them together. He is the heroic, beloved son of the greatest fictional couple that is, was or ever will be. There is no "Kylo Ren," an un-redeemable, homicidal monster. Got that, J J Asshole?

* * *

Han reached for his plush, khaki colored robe and pulled it on. Ben's face changed as he realized that his parents were not clothed.

"You're 30 years old. You know where you come from," Leia smirked. She slipped into her thick, soft white robe and tied the silver belt.

"You look like you lost your best friend... or crashed your speeder. Or both," Han said, suddenly very scared as he regarded his beloved son closely.

Leia reached out and took her son's hands in hers.

His black hair was tousled. He had numerous, insignificant, but fresh scratches all over his handsome face. His hands were bloody, especially his knuckles. His simple black tunic and black trousers were filthy and battered. His black boots were caked with mud.

"EM-3! Get in here... Ben needs help!" Han called out. Their house medical droid flew in. Ben waived it off. The droid left the room.

Ben sighed. "No... I'm fine..." he lied. He was like his mother that way.

Leia knew. Their son was in shock. He WAS fine. Physically. But he was traumatized and emotionally scared.

"Take a nice hot bath in the fresher. We'll get some food together. Go relax and come to us when you're ready," Leia said gently, raising on her toes and placing a kiss on her son's left cheek.

"No... I... just..." he tried, beginning to calm.

Mother and father looked to each other. "Tell us what's going on..." Han said, turning back to their son.

"I was sleeping. The Force woke me up... I was in danger... Luke... He was going to kill me... He was standing over me with his lighsaber drawn... He was going to murder me... in my sleep..."

Ben shivered with the memory of his uncle's wild, hate-filled eyes and evil scowl as he was about to strike him down.

Leia and Han both drew in a sharp breath. Both pair of brown eyes widened. How could he...? WHY would he...? Her son was not lying. She'd never felt Han so betrayed and angry. And brokenhearted. Han stumbled to the sofa, slumped down into it's voluminous cushions and buried his face in his hands.

She reached out through the Force, called to her twin brother. He was gone.

"Where is he?" she asked. "I can't sense him."

"I don't know where he is... I ... trashed the school. I was scared and upset..."

"I'm sure you were..." Leia cooed, easing him over to the couch.

"I didn't know what else to do but come home."

Han looked up. "We're gonna find 'im so I can kill 'im," he growled. "I TOLD you, Leia," he groaned. "I tried to tell you..."

"Not now, Han," she said, cutting him off, narrowing her eyes. "This is not the time or place," she said.

"You gonna give him a free pass?" he hissed.

"No," she replied sternly. "There will be no forgiveness."

"I risked my life for him... froze my ass off to save him... after everything we've been through..." Han said, his voice breaking with emotion. He began to cry.

Leia sighed deeply and dropped to sit beside her husband. They embraced and held it. Ben wiggled in between them as he did as a child and they held each other tightly for dear life.

The sun was coming up. The light streamed through the windows, warming the air. But somehow the world seemed dark and cold. They lived in a posh apartment with every amenity anyone could need or want. They worked hard to have the life they had. But now it all seemed meaningless. Family was everything, and Luke betrayed them. Most of all Ben.

"Look," Ben began. "I'm going to take you up on that shower and food offer... Give me a few minutes... We... gotta find a way to get through this," he said hugged his father first and held it. Then he turned to his mother.

They watched their son disappear into the fresher. When they were sure he would not hear him, they turned to each other.

"I should have trained him. I should have..."

Husband enfolded wife in his loving embrace. "It's not your fault. You put your lightsaber down for me. Not long after that, we had Ben. You did everything you could."

"We will make it through. We have each other," Leia said gently.


End file.
